Marvel's Mysterion
by El Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: Tras un último accidente, Kenny deja de morir y despierta lejos de Colorado. A los dieciseís vive como okupa, repartiendo su tiempo entre la guitarra, Karen, y patear traseros. Pero cuando vuelve a morir y regresa a South Park, se encuentra con que su casa es Sodosopa, el pueblo ya es una ciudad, y Fatass está dejando un caos. Sin mencionar que tiene que deshacerse de la maldición.
1. Proem: Metamphetamines Aren't Funny

_That is not dead which can eternal lie,_

 _And with strange eons even death may die._

 _~/~_

 _No está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente,_

 _Y con extraños eones incluso la muerte puede morir._

La vida puede cambiar en un segundo. La vida se transforma, la vida se torna en naufragio y en medio de una catástrofe todo a nuestro alrededor colapsa y se hunde. Una noche basta para cambiar la vida. Con un mal movimiento, el peón se pone en la línea del rey, y la reina le devora antes de poder escapar.

Este es mi primer fic para South Park. Tras un vergonzoso incidente la familia McCormick fue separada, pero en lugar de que los acontecimientos continuaran su curso y todo volviera a la normalidad las cosas se salieron de control. Sin embargo, la historia se aferra a sus verdades: así tome años, las piezas vuelven a juntarse, encajar, moverse y atacar.

Mafia, cultos, naves espaciales, trolls, Adds tratando de conquistar el mundo… bienvenido a esta versión de los superhéroes.

 _ **La serie "South Park" y los mitos de Cthulhu no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

 **METAMPHETAMINES AREN'T FUNNY**

— ¿Te crees lo suficientemente hombre como para pegarme?

— ¡Sí, porque eres un borracho de mierda, papá!

Era cosa de todos los días: por un lado, el tomado de su padre, por otro el malcriado de su hermano, su madre revoloteando alrededor gritándoles que los dos eran unos borrachos de mierda y Karen llorando asustada. Solo Kenny parecía tranquilo, o más bien aburrido, sin molestarse en formar parte del escándalo al otro lado del sillón.

— _Esta noche, en un nuevo episodio de Basura Blanca En Problemas…_

También en la televisión iban a pasar lo mismo: otro estúpido _reality show_ pero con temática de gente blanca y pobre siendo arrestada. Seguro Culogordo estaba viendo lo mismo, también. Atrás de él ya comenzaban a volar las cosas del suelo a la cara de Stuart. Lejos de cambiar el canal Kenny tenía su cabeza recargada en su mano, a su vez apoyada en aquel mueble, tan deteriorado como todos los demás. Kevin ya había saltado a la espalda de Stuart y Carol ya no podía separarlos.

Si, cosa de todos los días.

Pero entonces…

—… _Esta casa de basura blanca en Colorado parece inocente…_

— ¿Pero qué carajo…?

Al ver lo que había en la televisión se incorporó, sorprendido. Saltó del sillón para asomarse al patio trasero desde la ventana, y lo que había afuera iba más allá de lo que pudo haber imaginado: cámaras, patrullas, reflectores, vecinos que comenzaban a asomarse y más de una decena de uniformados. Corrió hacia su familia, apuntándoles afuera, tratando de advertirles, pero estaban demasiado ocupados con su pelea. Nadie lo escuchó, nadie hizo nada y nadie supo que algo andaba mal hasta que derribaron la puerta.

— ¡Al suelo!

Todo pasó muy rápido. Fatass no solo estaba viendo, era parte de la audiencia. Kenny parecía el más calmado, con todo y los gritos histéricos de su madre.

— _¡No, mis bebes! ¡No se lleven a mis bebes!_

— _¡Me lastimas el brazo!_

— _Tiene derecho a permanecer callado…_

— _Ese es Kenny a punto de que lo lleven a un hogar…_

— _¡Mis bebes!_

Pronto el circo mediático ya había sido visto por casi todos. Bastó solo media hora para que todos en el pueblo se enteraran del nuevo desastre McCormick, como suele ocurrir en esa clase de pueblos pequeños donde todos se conocen. Los niños fueron llevados a la comisaría del condado Park, mientras el matrimonio había sido separado. Stuart ya había sido encerrado en la estación local, en espera de un interrogatorio.

Para este momento habían pasado ya tres cuartos de hora. Carol continuaba siendo trasladada en patrulla, sintiéndose asfixiada por la angustia: no sabía nada sobre su esposo, y peor aún, nada sobre sus hijos. Estaba a punto de gritar, torturada por su propia estupidez. Los mechones de su cabello rojizo y maltratado comenzaron a moverse al compás de su cabeza mientras golpeaba el respaldo del asiento trasero. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche. A varias millas de allí, Karen había vuelto a llorar y Kevin comenzaba a ponerse violento. Para este momento el trabajador social estaba en su noveno chiste de la Penn State y todavía parecía no querer callarse.

Cuando por fin se fue, el mayor de los McCormick se levantó de su silla.

— ¡Esto es una mierda! —gritaba Kevin, dando zancos por el "cuarto blando", a punto de golpear algo.

De nuevo Kenny parecía ser el único tranquilo, solo que ahora en lugar de aburrido estaba preocupado. Al ver que el señor Adams había dejado la carpeta con la que había entrado en la silla tuvo una idea: bajó del sillón morado, soltando la mano de su hermana. Quería revisar si ese era realmente el expediente de la universidad Penn o si era el de su familia.

—Quiero… ver… a… mami…—dijo Karen entre sollozos, mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano, apretando su muñeca rosada. Kenny llegó a la silla y abrió la carpeta, pero al ver lo que había dentro dejó escapar una exclamación de fastidio: ¡Fotografías! ¡Solo había eso, fotografías del ridículo trabajador social! Arrojó la carpeta de vuelta a la silla.

Maldita Penn State y maldito señor Adams…

Espera, ¿qué dice ese papel? Vio en el escritorio una lista de niños y la dirección de una casa hogar. ¿Greelay?

El sonido de Kevin arrojando uno de los juegos de mesa a la pared lo devolvió a la realidad, especialmente porque casi le daba en la cabeza. Ya le estaba reclamando (con las groserías enmudecidas por su capucha) cuando reparó en un detalle: Karen ya no estaba en la habitación.

— ¿Karen? —preguntó Kenny, y al escucharlo Kevin pareció también reaccionar.

Ambos miraron a la puerta: estaba abierta. El trabajador social la había cerrado, la niña tenía que haber salido por allí.

— ¡Oh, mierda!

Los dos salieron corriendo a buscarla. No sabían si el señor Adams o algún otro trabajador social ya se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban en el cuarto blando, pero no podían meterse en más problemas. Después de llegar al área de archivo se desviaron hacia la derecha, sin saber lo que iban a encontrar. Allí, a tan solo unos metros, estaba Karen, pero lo que vieron los dejó estáticos: la niña acababa de trepar por una ventana que daba al exterior y las escaleras de emergencia.

— ¡Karen! —gritó Kevin esta vez, pero ella comenzó a correr, creyendo que los policías iban por ella. Quería irse de allí, quería buscar a su mamá, quería regresar a su casa. Atravesó rápidamente los primeros escalones, sin soltar la muñeca, mientras los hermanos saltaban a la ventana.

— ¡Karen, espera!

No escuchó a su hermano mayor y bajó más aprisa por los escalones. Los dos hermanos corrieron, tratando de detenerla: estaban en el tercer piso y una caída desde ese nivel era muy peligrosa. Pero ella no se detenía, aun cuando a veces estaba a punto de resbalar. Las escaleras eran demasiado frágiles y a cada paso o salto de los hermanos estas vibraban. Ya habían llegado a la mitad del segundo piso cuando Kevin saltó para atrapar a su hermana, logrando por fin detenerla.

— ¡Te tengo! —gritó mientras los dos caían al descansillo de la escalera, pero con la fuerza del impacto se escuchó como la estructura crujió mientras el nivel cedió bruscamente y toda esa parte se desprendió de la pared.

Los dos alcanzaron a sostenerse de las barandas, pero Kenny estaba todavía corriendo hacia ellos y no tuvo esa suerte: escuchó los gritos de sus hermanos, especialmente Karen, pero ya había resbalado de los escalones y no podía detenerse: continuó cayendo, golpeándose contra el metal, hasta que rodó por los barandales que se habían desviado formando una rampa mortal y la caída se hizo más prolongada e impactó contra el asfalto.

El mundo dio una vuelta más, mientras la sangre manaba de su cabeza y sus heridas. Sintió nauseas, y no podía moverse. Cada fibra de su cuerpo dolía. No podía ver bien.

— ¡KENNY! —alcanzó a escuchar el grito de su hermana.

Quiso llorar por su mala suerte. Lo único bueno es que al menos no escuchaba otro "¡oh, Dios mío, mataron a Kenny!". Para Kenny, cada instante de la vida era un paso hacia la muerte.

Por primera vez agradeció que alguien no pudiera recordar como moría, pensando en su hermana. En cuanto despertara, iba a salir de su cama y llegar a Greeley, si es que allí la llevaban. Alcanzó a preguntarse si iría primero con Kyle para pedir ayuda, antes de que volviera a escapar el aire y volviera a sentir como se desprendía de su propio cuerpo.

A lo lejos sonaron las campanadas de un reloj de iglesia, dando la medianoche. Entonces dejó de sentir, y supo que ya no estaba vivo.

Para la mañana siguiente ya todos sabían que Carol y Stuart habían sido arrestados, y más aún, que Kenny con sus hermanos habían sido enviados a una casa hogar en otro pueblo de Colorado. Se había convertido en el tema del día, especialmente en la escuela.

— ¿Oíste algo más de lo que pasó? —preguntó Stan mientras se acercaba a Kyle, quien estaba metiendo un libro a su casillero.

—Amigo, no creo que Kenny regrese. —Kyle continuó—Mi papá dijo que los servicios de protección infantil son serios.

La noche anterior le había preguntado a Gerald, y él le había explicado que lo más probable fuera que lo enviaran a otro pueblo, desde donde no podría regresar.

—No podemos dejar que se lleven a Kenny—Stan apretó los puños— ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!

Kyle estaba de acuerdo. Habían sido amigos de Kenny desde el preescolar, los cuatro habían estado juntos desde siempre, casi como un matrimonio: en las buenas y en las malas. Ese no podía ser el fin. Pero antes de que idearan un plan llegó Cartman, hablando de su estúpida idea de buscar al nuevo chico más pobre de la escuela. Kyle lo recriminó como siempre pero a partir de ese momento ya nadie se ocupó del tema de cómo traer de vuelta a su amigo y nadie supo lo que realmente había pasado después de que se apagaron las cámaras.

Quizá, las cosas habrían sido distintas si Kenny hubiera despertado en su casa. O si simplemente no hubiera resbalado por la barandilla.

¿Has escuchado hablar del efecto mariposa?

Si Karen no hubiera intentado escapar, todo se habría resuelto por su propio curso. Pero esa noche, Carol estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Nadie supo donde despertó Kenny. Y él mismo se llevó una sorpresa muy grande. Más cuando no murió esa semana. Ni la siguiente. Ni por otros siete años.


	2. PHASE I: MYSTERION BEGINS

FASE I:

MYSTERION BEGINS

O como Kenny pasó de Basura Blanca en Problemas a Homeless, y luego al héroe que South Park (y nosotros) merecemos.

-.-.-

 _Suspiro al recordar cómo es esta maldición. No, no puedo morir. Pueden quemarme, atropellarme, decapitarme, dispararme, fusilarme, degollarme, ahogarme, tirarme a la lava, arrojarme al pico de un ave-reptil gigante (no, no es broma), lanzarme un trueno, un tren o un tráiler de dieciséis ruedas, pero nada funcionará. Al menos no por mucho. Mátenme, pero no importa nada, siempre despertaré "un día siguiente" como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _Aparco a veinte metros de la casa hogar, esperando lograr pasar desapercibido. Es una casa grande, pero sé dónde está Karen: por la hora y las luces debe de estar en el cuarto de las niñas en el segundo piso, y su cama está justo al lado de la ventana._

 _Tengo que hacerlo. Por fin, después de siete años, estoy a pocos metros de mi hermana._

 _Kyle tiene razón. Puedo hacerlo… tengo que hacerlo…_

 _Me miro al espejo retrovisor. Máscara puesta. Capucha en su sitio. Me ajusto los guantes. Me miro unos segundos más, antes de por fin abrir la puerta._

-.-.-


	3. 1: Kenny's Sweet Sixteen

_**La serie South Park y Los Mitos de Cthulhu no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 _-.-_

 _A mi parecer, no hay nada más misericordioso en el mundo que la incapacidad del cerebro humano de correlacionar todos sus contenidos._

H.P. Lovecraft. Extracto de _La llamada de Cthulhu._

-.-

 **MARVEL'S MYSTERION**

 **I:**

 **KENNY'S SWEET SIXTEEN**

-.-

Despertó de un golpe, golpeándose la cabeza con el techo del auto. La alarma del _Thunderbird_ comenzó a sonar. Se llevó una mano a la coronilla. Tenía el cabello todavía más revuelto que de costumbre. ¡Carajo, parecía que acababa de despertar a medio Pueblo! Algunos vecinos comenzaban a encender la luz y abrir las ventanas. Jaló la palanca para elevar el asiento, encendió el motor, tomó el volante y dio media vuelta sin esperar a que dicho motor se calentara. Dicho auto era muy vistoso, y un menor de edad manejando llamaba aun más la atención. Pisó el acelerador.

Le tomó veinte minutos (y esquivar cuatro vacas) antes de salir de ese pequeño pueblo de Colorado. No redujo la velocidad, sino que al llegar a la carretera la mantuvo, porque ya en el camino era más complicado ir despacio por la velocidad media de los demás conductores y la hora que era. Seguía estando nervioso.

No sintió alivio al llegar al siguiente pueblo. No le gustaba estar en Colorado. Evitaba las Rocky Mountains, de hecho. Pero allí iba a terminar la copa de la serie _Monster Energy_ de NASCAR y ahora que por fin podía entrar al estadio no se lo iba a perder.

Una luz roja en el tablero se enciende. ¡Es cierto, desde hace tres días no iba por gasolina!

—Mierda…

Después de tomar el desvío por la carretera y conducir lo que el tanque vacío le permitió en aquel pueblo de mierda llamado, literalmente, pueblo ( _Pueblo, Colorado, orgulloso hogar de las ligas menores_ ) finalmente encontró una gasolinera. Cielos, recordaba que South Park era más avanzado que esto.

Encontró por fin una gasolinera. Saliendo de sus recuerdos, bajó y cerró la puerta, empujándola con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba un billete de cincuenta dólares para cargar gasolina. Entró a la tienda, y salió a los tres minutos. Abrió la tapa y conectó el coche con la manguera. Con el aumento de la gasolina, iba a tener que hacer milagros para poder llegar directamente a Denver. Seguía sin poder creer que su ex profesor fuera ahora el presidente. Y eso lo hacía volver a pensar en South Park. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería ahora, pero no regresaba, porque lo que no quería averiguar jamás era si al hacerlo regresaba su maldición.

Se recargó con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el techo, mientras se llenaba el tanque.

Su nombre es Kenny McCormick. Mide 1.65, alto para su edad, y tiene su cabello rubio ligeramente revuelto. Sus ojos son azules. Entró a la tienda una adolescente un poco mayor que él, y al verle mientras entraba le sonrió. Kenny no tenía problemas para llamar la atención. Y el día siguiente iba a cumplir dieciséis años.

Verán, cuando pasas cada semana (y a veces, cada día) muriendo, y siempre de forma dolorosa, como un imán de la mala suerte, pasas de la paranoia a la frustración. Cuando despertó desnudo en un callejón desierto en Harlem, Nueva York, robó lo primero que le quedó de un tendero donde se secaba la ropa de una familia local y quiso buscar un teléfono para hablar con sus amigos. Camino a la cabina, un auto volcó y voló en el aire, y casi lo golpeó… cuando el auto milagrosamente se detuvo.

Al llegar a la cabina, aun temblando, recordó que no tenía dinero. Sin conocer a nadie ni tener como comunicarse, pensó en entrar a un bar ubicado en la cuadra siguiente y pedir prestado un teléfono. Aun no era la hora de apertura, pero adentro estaba el personal y la puerta no tenía llave. Entró, y tuvo que agacharse antes de que una silla se estrellara en su cabeza: el dueño había descubierto al músico tratando de abrir la caja registradora y lo estaba corriendo a golpes y lanzándole lo que tuviera a la mano.

Kenny ya estaba asustado por haber visto cerca otra muerte, dos veces en ese día. Y la última muerte había dolido. Pidió al dueño el teléfono prestado, pero este había volado también a la puerta. Por lo sucedido le invitó una hamburguesa, y Kenny lo escuchó quejarse de que ahora no tenía un cantante y era noche latina y no podía cancelar por todos los que habían confirmado su asistencia en Facebook, Kenny, quien había cantado ópera en Europa, se ofreció y lo contrataron en el sitio...

De pronto todo se había ido: peleas, casa, escuela… sin conflictos, sin problemas, sin ataduras. Era libre.

Y así, fue posponiendo la llamada. Y luego, cuando pasó una semana sin haber muerto, no quiso tentar a la suerte. Si moría estando lejos de South Park: murió en Sudamérica, Europa, Japón, Afganistán… pero a la semana dos, se preguntó si el problema era South Park. A la semana tres, cuando reunió valor y llamó a Servicios Sociales fingiendo ser otra persona, preguntando por Karen McCormick. Le dijeron que estaba en una casa hogar, pero no le dijeron cual era. Al insistir, le preguntaron si tenía algún parentesco, y tuvo que colgar. No recordaba qué pueblo era… Greendale… Greenwich… buscó en la biblioteca pública, pero al menos cuatro pueblos de Colorado empezaban con "Green".

Al segundo mes tuvo dinero suficiente para rentar un cuarto, pero cuando intentaba hacerlo todos los caseros le pedían papeles y le preguntaban por sus padres. A su jefe le decía que vivía con ellos, pero trabajaban de noche y por eso no pasaban a recogerlo. Aunque no quería probar su suerte regresando a South Park, quería buscar a su hermana: pero Karen estaba en un hogar, y él dormía debajo de un puente o en una banca de Central Park.

Llegó al cuarto mes, y sin tener un hogar todavía y tras tanto tiempo trascurrido, creyó que ya era demasiado tarde para llamar a Kyle o Stan y para buscar a Karen. Y no estaba sola, sabía que Kevin estaba en la misma casa hogar por lo que pudo sacarle al trabajador social.

Irónicamente, entre mayor la crisis, más la gente quiere evadirse y el bar estaba lleno casi todas las noches. A Kenny le pagaban con propina y comida, al no tener un contrato por ser menor de edad (y no quiso presionar al dueño, por miedo a que le pidiera un permiso firmado de sus padres). Encontró una casa abandonada por un desahucio y en plena crisis nadie quería comprar una propiedad ruinosa. La limpió, sacó muebles del basurero, y así, pasaron seis años.

A los quince, ya tenía lo que ningún adulto en South Park hubiera creído que hubiera logrado por sí mismo, aunque se lo hubieran jurado: sus propios muebles, un vehículo, trabajo, ahorros…

…Quitó la manguera, cerró la tapa y volvió a entrar al auto. Cuando la gentrificación llegó a su barrio, McDonals compró la casa y tuvo que irse antes de que se dieran cuenta, dejando adentro sus muebles y apenas teniendo tiempo para sacar su ropa, guitarra y dinero. Para mayor mala suerte, el dueño vendió el bar a un Whole Foods y se quedó sin trabajo. Si, vivía ahora en su auto, un Pontiac Firebird de los ochentas rescatado de un depósito. Les sorprendería la cantidad de cosas útiles que la gente tira. ¡En Nueva York conoció gente que sacaba hasta comida de la basura! Y este auto solo necesitaba una pintura, un par de tuercas y aceite en el motor para volver a funcionar bien. Cuando hizo suficiente dinero logró llevarlo a un taller de Denver donde incluso le pintaron un águila y quedo casi igual al que conducía en las alucinaciones que tenía cuando queseaba en cuarto grado. Era una lástima que no hubiera vuelto a alucinar con la chica también.

Casi al amanecer, a punto de llegar a Denver vio un restaurante de carretera y pudo más el hambre que el sueño y su deseo de llegar a la ciudad. Entró, devoró una hamburguesa, regresó al auto, avanzó otros veinte metros antes de estacionarse al lado de la carretera, a la sombra de un árbol, bajando apenas los vidrios para no sofocarse. Gracias a Dios que ya estaban en otoño. Con el estómago lleno y ahora que ya era el día que llevaba semanas esperando, se sentía de mejor humor y pudo dormir durante horas, sabiendo lo que le esperaba al despertar. Iba a cumplir dieciséis años el mismo día que terminaba la copa de NASCAR, y quería celebrar su cumpleaños en grande. Había pasado semanas esperando ese día y días contando las horas (de hecho, tenía en su celular una cuenta regresiva que marcaba 13:08:03 en la pantalla de bloqueo).

Era su día, y si todo salía bien, no solo se lo iba a pasar en grande sino que pronto volvería a ver a Karen.

-.-

 _El cielo era violeta. No como el anochecer. Era un violeta sin matices. No había nubes. No había pájaros. Solo viento. Un viento extraño, que lo empujaba contra la pared rocosa. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Pequeñas rocas lo golpeaban desde abajo, antes de "caer" a velocidad hasta arriba._

 _La gravedad lo jalaba, pero no hacia abajo, sino hacia arriba. Podía sentir como el viento y la fuerza invisible de atracción luchaba por tirarlo hacia el cielo. Y luchaba con las uñas por mantenerse en la montaña. El viento era tan fuerte, que no podía escuchar con claridad._

 _Alguien gritaba a su lado. Había escuchado esa voz mucho, antes. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos. El cielo ahora era rojizo. Con los ojos llorando por el fuerte aire, vio ahora un cielo rojizo. A su derecha, el sol se perdía tras la luna. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, viendo luces fuertes a su alrededor por haber visto directamente al eclipse. Una música estridente le hería los oídos aun más que el aire, y aun así escuchó un grito._

— _¡Huye! — un hombre gritaba, en medio del terror. —_ _¡Son los otros dioses, los otros dioses!_

Despertó otra vez asustado. Miró a todos lados, otra vez también más confundido por no recordar donde estaba.

Bajó las ventanas, desesperado por aire fresco, difícil cuando le temblaban las manos…

 _05:12:47_

Buscó su celular en la guantera y vio la hora: ¡mierda, aún faltaban cinco horas! Encendió la radio, esperó esta vez a que se calentara el motor y volvió a retomar la carretera, encontrando menos de cinco minutos después el letrero dándole la bienvenida a Denver. Pronto, ya estaba en Five Points. Estar dentro de la ciudad y ver ya a todos los peatones que salían de sus trabajos y todos los autos llenos de familias que regresaban a sus casas lo hicieron sentirse de nuevo a salvo. Y de nuevo, ¡era su cumpleaños!

Quería llegar al estadio, así fuera por ver solo la salida. Pero de verdad no quería arriesgarse a perder tiempo y además, si se ponía a tocar la guitarra fuera era más probable que llegara un uniformado a pedirle un permiso y luego echarlo. Llegó en su lugar a LoDo, "Lower Downtown". Ahora todos los nombres se reducían a una sola palabra. Estacionó y sacó del maletero su guitarra, se la colgó del hombro, cerró la cajuela y cruzó la calle para internarse en la plaza pública y buscar una banca libre. Los días que no tocaba en el bar hizo de todo: limpiar otras casas, pintar bardas, rescatar gatos… eso hasta que aprendió a tocar una guitarra. Era frustrante al principio, pero luego recibió su recompensa cuando ganó más que cuando cantaba de niño en las paradas de los autobuses. Tras perder el trabajo y la casa, decidió viajar por Estados Unidos hasta encontrar otra ciudad donde pudiera quedarse.

Y quería encontrar a Karen.

Usando Google Maps recorrió el país en su camino a Colorado, pero no se atrevía a buscar una lista de ciudades aun y ver cual empezaba en "Green" de nuevo. No quería acercarse a South Park. No solo por la maldición: le dolía pensar en ese pueblo. Más cuando reencontró a alguien en Nueva York, poco antes de acabar otra vez en la calle, y le rompió el corazón. Pero creía que, si estaba en Denver y todo salía bien, entonces podía moverse por Colorado, y entonces iba a encontrarla. En solo dos años podría dejar de esconderse. Pero se sentía nervioso: habían pasado siete años. Las mismas preguntas que hacían que no se decidiera a buscarla lo perseguía. ¿Y si lo odiaba? ¿Y si lo había olvidado?

Trató de no pensar en eso. Si lo hacía, iba a dudar. Solo iba a quedarse, probar que podía permanecer en el estado sin que regresara la maldición, y todo iba a estar bien. ¿Y si donde estaba no era lo que importaba, y solo se detuvo? Nunca supo ni tuvo pista de cómo funcionaba realmente.

Dejó la funda abierta frente a él, antes de sentarse. Afinó la guitarra, antes de empezar. Alisó su chamarra azul, y comenzó con los primeros acordes. Extrañaba su sudadera naranja. Trató de concentrarse. Al principio la gente pasaba de largo, pero minutos después comenzaban a desacelerar el paso, luego a detenerse, y a la tercera canción ya había peatones rodeándolo y aplaudiéndole o grabándolo con el celular. Mientras tocaba evitaba mirar a la funda, pero escuchaba las monedas caer y apenas podía concentrarse para no mirar y para no pensar en la carrera que iba a ver.

Continúa con los ojos cerrados y se fuerza a concentrarse más en la música. Y funciona muy bien, porque le hace sentir más vivo, y es una enorme satisfacción cuando puedes vivir de ti mismo y haciendo algo que disfrutas.

 _02:24:31_

Tres horas después por fin pudo dejar la guitarra y comenzar a contar el dinero. Por fin. Le encantaba tocar, pero estaba impaciente por saber cuánto había ganado. Después de diez minutos descubrió que había ganado cuarenta y seis dólares, nada mal, aunque en Nueva York le había ido mejor. Siempre ganaba más en Nueva York, por eso no se decidía a quedarse en una ciudad antes de decidir por fin buscar a Karen. Se levantó. Menos mal que cerca había una tienda _Kum & Go_ abierta, apenas tenía que cruzar la calle. Dentro una empleada reparaba un inmenso agujero en el techo mientras intentaba no caerse de las escaleras.

— ¿Ladrones?

Baja la vista, visiblemente agobiada, pero el rubio con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza logró que al verlo se le suavizara la cara. Kenny se sorprendió: se veía de su edad, tenía el cabello castaño apagado, con un ligero problema de acné, y por sus mejillas infladas y su complexión se veía que no hace mucho había tenido sobrepeso. La mirada de ella se desvió al estuche de la guitarra que cargaba en el hombro y Kenny tocó la lona para agradecerle en silencio a su guitarra: una de las cosas que más le gusta de ella es que siempre llama la atención.

—Intentaron entrar ayer a la tienda, pero no contaban con la alarma.

— Bastante tontos, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió levemente más animada, como si por fin hubiera escuchado algo gracioso tras mucha monotonía. Con todo y su acné y leve sobrepeso, no era fea, y si se soltara el cabello y se maquillara un poco se vería hermosa. No sabía de donde exactamente, pero le parecía familiar... Ella volvió a sonreír antes de contestar.

—Si, en verdad lo eran.

Mientras ella volvía a concentrarse en el trabajo Kenny se apartó y comenzó a buscar entre los pasillos todo lo que necesitaba para pasar la tarde mientras llegaba la gran hora: café, papas fritas, un emparedado, un muffin de chocolate, cerveza y la nueva revista playboy. La chica de la escalera lo estaba mirando… ¿debería comprar condones? Sería lo que faltaba para un cumpleaños perfecto.

En la tienda también había un señor ya mayor recorriendo el pasillo dos con un bastón, y en el refrigerador de los lácteos una señora más joven con dos niños pequeños. Kenny llegó a la caja casi al mismo tiempo que la madre de familia pagaba sus víveres. Mientras esperaba, Kenny pensó si era mejor guardar lo que iba a comprar para cuando saliera de la carrera y buscar comida rápida. Después ocuparía su tiempo en cenar mientras iniciaba la carrera. Pensó en un Subway, pero no le llamaba aún la atención. Decidió buscar un KFC en el centro comercial, con suerte también habrá una banda de música peruana que pueda escuchar. Los chicos lo detestaban, pero a él le encanta. Cuando llegó su turno, vio que las bolsas de la mujer eran demasiado pesadas y Kenny notó que no sabía cómo tomarlas mientras sostenía en brazos a un niño y el otro la sujetaba de la camisa. Le pidió al cajero que marcara sus cosas mientras se ofrecía a ayudar a la mujer.

— Eres muy amable — sacó su monedero — es poco, pero espero que te sirva.

Una moneda de dólar. En la situación que estaba, cada centavo era bueno. Lo tomó, se despidió de la señora agitando la mano mientras esta arrancaba el auto, y regresó a la caja. Vio que sus cosas estaban aún en la banda transportadora, mientras las cosas del abuelo estaban ya en cajas.

— ¿Qué demonios?

— Tú te fuiste, tonto. — el cajero terminó de marcar las cajas de cereales y la leche. — Son ocho dólares con cinco centavos.

El anciano sacó sus monedas del bolsillo de su chaleco. Kenny vio con horror: eso era una montaña de monedas.

— Cuarenta centavos…. Cuarenta y cinco… un dólar… un dólar con veinte…

 _02:10:34_

— Cuatro dólares con veinte centavos… cuatro con cuarenta… cincuenta…

Primero iría por su boleto, ya bastante desventaja tenía con las ventas en línea, si no llegaba un par de horas antes del inicio de la carrera se acabarían todos los boletos y los revendedores eran buitres. Kenny comenzó a removerse impaciente, parándose en un pie y luego sobre otro.

 _02:03:12_

— Ocho dólares… y cinco centavos.

Por fin el señor pudo pagar. Kenny suspiró de alivio y soltó las cosas frente a la caja registradora, mientras el tipo del otro lado se encargaba de registrar los precios y códigos de barras.

—Son treinta y seis con cincuenta centavos.

La voz del encargado lo devolvió a la realidad y sacó el dinero para pagarle y llevarse sus cosas, que ya estaban en una gran bolsa de papel, pero apenas la agarró mientras esperaba su cambio, el encargado lo detuvo.

—Identificación, por favor.

Dejó el dinero en el mostrador y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos por su identificación falsa (que milagros había hecho por él en su viaje) pero no aparece. ¡Mierda, se quedó en el coche! Miró al señor, para pedirle un minuto, cuando un ruido muy brusco los hizo voltear y ver a un tipo encapuchado que entró alzando una pistola.

— ¡Arriba las manos! — la empleada soltó un grito y el cajero se quedó congelado. — ¡Tú, boca de pez! — alargó la mano a las bolsas de papel y le arrojó un manojo de estas — Mete todo lo que tengas en la caja registradora, ¡Rápido!

— Jovencito, deberías guardar la pistola antes de…

El asaltante pateó el bastón del anciano y este cayó de bruces. Podía haberlo desesperado, pero ese hombre era un abuelo entrañable y ahora estaba quejándose en el suelo. Kenny se acercó a levantarlo, mientras escuchaba los gritos del asaltante de fondo. Lo tomó del brazo y sosteniéndolo de la espalda lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— Quédese aquí. — Le susurró.

— ¡No me des la espalda, mocoso!

Se lo había buscado. Ese tipo se lo había buscado. Lentamente Kenny se giró y descolgó su guitarra de su hombro para dejarla en el suelo.

— ¡Retrocede! — Gritó al abuelo. El asaltante se veía algo grande, pero estaba demasiado confiado cuando miró a Kenny. — ¡Y tú deja de reírte, jodido mocoso, si no quieres que te llene de plomo!

Terminó de poner con cuidado la guitarra recargada en el mostrador y dió un par de pasos hacia donde el ladrón lo quería… antes de voltear, atrapar su brazo por la muñeca y el codo y voltearlo tan rápidamente que el ladrón no alcanzó a disparar. Este intentó zafarse, pero lo tenía sometido. Kenny solo tuvo que presionar el brazo del ladrón más hacia a espalda para que finalmente soltara el arma. El encargado, un hombre de treinta años y más fuerte que Kenny, había saltado a cubrirse detrás del mostrador y se había echado al suelo mientras su empleada desde el mismo escondite marcaba al 911.

—Su… suelta… gnh… suéltame…

Kenny lo hizo… justo antes de golpearlo en la cabeza con la rodilla y dejarlo noqueado.

De pronto escuchó sirenas. ¡La policía! Si lo encontraban querrían llevarlo a declarar y se darían cuenta de que llevaba años eludiendo la custodia del estado. Miró desesperado a todos lados, antes de ver la escalera que continuaba en su sitio, por fortuna la chica la había dejado mientras corría también a esconderse. Se colgó la guitarra y tomó la bolsa del mostrador, y rápidamente subió las escaleras para meterse por el agujero y salir de la tienda escabulléndose por la azotea. Casi fue un milagro, porque por poco se atoró con el mástil de la guitarra.

Vio desde abajo la patrulla llegar. ¡Mierda, su auto estaba estacionado allí! ¡Y las cámaras debieron grabar su fuga!

Temió lo peor: que la chica y el encargado dijeran por donde se había escapado y lo buscaran, o peor aún, que le confiscaran el auto. Uno de los policías se acercó a la ventanilla e iluminó el interior con su lámpara de bolsillo, y Kenny casi siente que le da un infarto. Se quedó por una hora que se le hizo eterna, esperando a que o llegara una grúa o la cabeza de un policía asomara por el hueco del techo. Vio que salía el abuelo, escoltado por un policía hasta un taxi. La impaciencia de la fila era nada comparada a la angustia que sintió al ver su teléfono y lo mucho que demoraban dentro de la tienda. h

 _00:55:00_

Estuvo en suspenso otros quince minutos, escondido, pero a la vez asomando apenas la cabeza para mirar, hasta que por un afortunado milagro se fueron. Sintió su celular vibrar, y casi saltó del susto. No recibía nunca llamadas y no tenía redes sociales (de nuevo, tenía una custodia legal que eludir) y recordó la alarma. Desbloqueó el celular para apagarla. Mierda, tenía menos de una hora para llegar a la carrera.

Volvió a asomar la cabeza. Las luces del exterior de la tienda estaban apagadas, pero veía por el hueco que aún había gente adentro. Contuvo el aliento y se inclinó sobre este para mirar: el hombre y la adolescente estaban limpiando, pero no hablaban de cerrar temprano y no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

Adiós a sus víveres y sus cincuenta dólares: fue a la parte trasera del negocio, colgó los pies y luego se sujetó con las manos de la cornisa para caer lo más silenciosamente posible al contenedor cerrado de basura, brincar al suelo y correr hasta llegar a su auto. Vio que la chica lo señaló e hizo amago de salir, pero no le dio tiempo y enfiló a la calle, sin detenerse hasta llegar al primer estacionamiento subterráneo que encontró.

Apagó el motor y las luces, y se giró a la ventana trasera. No lo había seguido nadie. Se había ido con tanta prisa, que ni siquiera se había descolgado la guitarra. Estaba en una posición tan apretada al volante, que era un milagro que no se hubiera estrellado.

Aún estaba temblando. No sabía si llamaron en la tienda a la policía otra vez. Sacó el celular y abrió Maps. Mierda, estaba a novecientos metros del estadio, y no podía arriesgarse a que vieran su auto.

Empujó la guitarra al asiento trasero y se quitó la chamarra y se puso una sudadera negra, se cubrió con la capucha y todavía se puso su gorra de NASCAR. Bajó del auto, mirando a todos lados, para cerciorarse de que estaba solo. Sacó su billetera. Aun tenía oculto bajo la funda del asiendo trasero dos mil dólares que le quedaban de sus ahorros y que guardaba para cuando encontrara a Karen y cuatrocientos que guardaba en una cajetilla vacía de cigarros. Ese era el fondo que tenía para su viaje y debían cubrir su boleto y durarle varios días. El sentido común le gritaba que, si un día ganaba cien dólares al siguiente veinte, y que tenía que cargar gasolina todos los días varias veces al día y había subido demasiado de precio. Pero el niño interior había perdido sus compras y lo que tenía para cenar, y era su cumpleaños. Sacó su celular, para ver cuánto tiempo tenía.

 _00:49:29_

Luego se las arreglaría: sacó los cuatrocientos dólares. Tomó su mochila del suelo y arrojó adentro sus binoculares, una lata de cerveza y papas fritas que le quedaron de su parada antes de entrar a Denver. Apenas atinaba a cerrarla por los nervios, pero se la colgó en el hombro y comenzó a correr.

-.-

 _00:08:11_

Pasó cuarenta minutos con celular en mano, gastando sus datos en encontrar el estadio. De niño había estado en Denver, pero se movía en autobús (y todos estaban demasiado llenos y no sabía que ruta tomar) por lo que, aunque vio el estadio a lo lejos tardó una hora en saber cómo llegar, con los pies adoloridos y casi asfixiándose. La gente caminando al estadio le hizo saber que estaba cerca. Siguió caminando, abriéndose paso, hasta que por fin lo pudo ver. ¡La taquilla!

La caja estaba un abierta. Sintiendo que le ardían los pulmones corrió, corrió…

…A dos metros un hombre enfundado en una gabardina morada abandonó la caja y el cajero colgó el letrero de "Sold Out".

 _00:07:20_

Iba tan rápido que se estrelló contra el vidrio. Se cubrió la nariz con ambas manos, pateando el suelo y maldiciendo su suerte, con todos alrededor entendiendo lo que decía pese a que la capucha amortiguaba las groserías. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

No le quedaba opción, tenía que buscar un revendedor. ¡Y solo tenía quince minutos! Comenzó a preguntar a todo el que veía, pero entre una _add_ satanizando a los que compraban boletos a revendedores, y los agentes de seguridad revisando a todos los que entraban, se le hacía difícil. Sintió que alguien le picaba el hombro, y al girarse se encontró con el hombre de la gabardina.

— Si buscas boletos, yo te puedo ayudar…

 _Hijo de puta…_

Controlándose, porque lo que le importaba era estar adentro, apretó los puños y se tragó el coraje, para preguntar por el precio del boleto.

— Seiscientos dólares.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— En las gradas, asiento 257.

— ¡Pero un asiento en la torre cuesta solo doscientos dólares!

— Lástima, entonces ve por tu boleto cuando abran la caja. ¡Ah, espera! La caja cerró… — abrió su gabardina y se arranchó un par de parches de la camisa y tras el sonido del velcro _comenzó a sobar sus pezones_.

¡Mierda, era un ex trabajador de la compañía de Cable!

Antes de cometer homicidio, Kenny se dio media vuelta y se fue. Tenía que encontrar a alguien, pero con toda la multitud entrando ya no podía ni siquiera saber a quién tenía enfrente. Intentó avanzar en la fila, pero iba tan desorientado por la multitud que esta lo empujaba poco a poco y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba hasta la orilla, siendo tumbado por los empujones de los que intentaban pasar.

 _00:00:00_

La alarma lo hizo rendirse. Miró el celular, y apenas pudo ver la pantalla porque tenía la mirada nublada. Pestañeó, pero fue inútil. Mientras todos comenzaban a entrar se sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar.

¡No era justo!

Estuvo un buen rato sentado, apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos. En el suelo había una lata abollada de cerveza. Comenzó a patearla y caminar, cabizbajo, sin fijarse a donde iba, con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz roja e hinchada. No vio a donde se había adentrado. Solo seguía caminando, decepcionado.

Tuvo que abrazarse a mí mismo para no sentir un agujero en el pecho. Sin trabajo, casa, y ahora con la desilusión, todo lo que venía guardando estaba subiendo y tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Algo verdaderamente jodido en su estilo de vida es que se sentía solo: no tenía amigos, pareja, ni siquiera había visto a sus padres. Y la culpa por no buscar antes a Karen le dolía aún más que ese jodido idiota que lo había dejado en Nueva York. Y desde entonces, casi todos los días pensaba en sus amigos de infancia: Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovsky, los niños de kínder que se atrevieron a hablarle al niño pobre y con los que vivió toda clase de aventuras extrañas hasta que llegaron a cuarto.

Los extrañaba. Carajo, a veces hasta extrañaba a culo-gordo.

Escuchó como un presentador anunciaba el próximo inicio. Se giró, aun más dolido, sin querer oír más…

…Espera… ¿Cómo podía escuchar tan cerca…?

Se giró, y vio por fin que estaba al lado de un contenedor. Sobre su cabeza, tres enormes contenedores apilados horizontalmente al lado de una enorme grúa habían contenido todo el equipo de sonido e iluminación.

Miró a los lados. No había personal, todos debían estar ocupados dentro del estadio. Siguiendo un impulso, trepó por estos, hasta llegar al techo del tercero. Allí, vio que si saltaba a la pared del estadio podía alcanzar una tubería por la cual podía trepar también. Al llegar a la cima, descubrió que a su lado estaba una de las torres. Se abrieron anchos sus ojos: a pocos metros estaba una estación de servicio, donde los autos se detenían para ser inspeccionados y arreglados tras cada vuelta. Solo el personal tenía acceso. Para ver allí, solo tenía que asomarse abajo, y en cambio si se quedaba en el borde de esa muralla, donde cabía sentado cómodamente, podía ver a buena distancia la carrera.

 _¡Oh, gracias, gracias!_

Abrió la mochila para sacar los binoculares, cerveza y las papas fritas. Era poco, pero después de todo lo que pasó para llegar allí, en ese momento le supo a un banquete.

-.-

Así estuvo, viendo la carrera, disfrutando como nunca. Ya era la última vuelta. Alcanzó a ver con los binoculares como un par de guardias de seguridad sacaban esposado al revendedor. No sabía cómo había pasado, ni se lo preguntó… pero antes de que pudiera reírse se escuchó la voz de alarma de los comentaristas.

— ¡El auto de Evans se está desviando!

Volteó y vió que el auto con el número cuarenta se estrelló contra la barrera de contención antes de comenzar a girar en círculos sobre sí mismo. Intentó enfocar con los binoculares hasta que alcanzo a ver dentro del vehículo. El conductor estaba contorsionado, azul, llevándose las manos al pecho…

¡Mierda, tenía un ataque!

Brincó del tejado hasta una columna y luego aterrizó en las gradas. Sin perder tiempo bajó brincando por las escaleras del área más vacía de los técnicos hasta llegar abajo. Los vehículos de carreras intentaban esquivar al cuarenta, pero si alguien no lo detenía iba a haber una gran carambola. Cuando llegó abajo saltó de la cerca al auto y se sujetó del asiento, intentando no volar hasta el asfalto. En cuanto logró sujetarse rompió el vidrio con el codo y metió el brazo para alcanzar el freno de mano. El auto de carreras se detuvo, y el impulso lo hizo caer y rodar por el asfalto hasta llegar al pasto.

Los paramédicos llegaron corriendo. Apretaron el botón del cinturón de seguridad y en medio de su ataque este sintió la correa retroceder y aflojarse. El conductor todavía estaba mal, pero al menos ya comenzaba a respirar.

— ¡Resista, la ayuda viene en camino!

Kenny sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Estaba golpeado, raspado, e iba a vomitar. Escuchó pasos, sintió a alguien levantarle la cabeza. Tuvo miedo. No quería morir, no quería volver a morir. Le pareció escuchar su nombre. Casi podía imaginar a Stan y a Kyle, como eran en cuarto grado.

…Sintió que lo levantaban. Estaba acostado. Lo bajaban. Aunque tenía luces girando a su alrededor, se esforzó y abrió los ojos…

Estaban subiéndolo a una ambulancia. Giró la cabeza, y con todo y el atronador silencio pudo ver como dos conductores del mismo equipo que el cuarenta se acercaban corriendo al conductor. Pronto el tipo ya estaba bien y lo llevaron a las gradas donde varios estaban esperándolo. Vio como lo abrazaban sus amigos, y aunque al principio fue satisfactorio de pronto se sintió mal.

 _¡No pienses en ellos, carajo!_

Carajo, también se acerca la prensa. Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron, impidiéndoles ver "al héroe de NASCAR". Trató de levantarse, pero el paramédico lo empujó de vuelta a la camilla.

— Cuidado, tenemos que revisarte.

Por fin podía volver a escuchar. Sentía aun náuseas. Una mujer le puso una lámpara en el ojo y se quejó. No pudo verla, por la luz intensa y tener una gran mancha violeta brillante flotando allí donde trataba de enfocar la vista.

— Sus pupilas responden. — ella le dijo al paramédico.

— ¿Vitales?

— 90 sobre 115. Taquicardia, pero con oxigenación óptima.

— Bien hecho, Testaburguer.

Testa… ¿qué?

Levantó la cabeza, tratando de verla. La molesta mancha le impedía enfocar su cara, pero si se veía como una adolescente de su edad. ¿Cómo…?

Un estruendo, y la ambulancia chocó. La camilla rodó hasta el fondo, mientras los otros dos apenas se habían sujetado de la pared.

— ¿Estás bien, Tom?

— Estoy bien… — el otro se quejó, maldiciendo.

No duró nada el silencio.

— ¡La ambulancia está llena de oxígeno! — escuchó la voz de… era imposible, pero… ¿Wendy?

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! — y Kenny recordó que solían haber tanques de oxígeno, y si uno tenía una fuga entonces la ambulancia era una bomba esperando a explotar…

La adolescente con chaleco de voluntaria se apresuró a abrir las puertas mientras el paramédico empujaba la camilla, y… no sabía si era ella… ayudaba a bajarlo desde el suelo. Le desabrocharon las correas, y mientras el paramédico corría a revisar al conductor, la voluntaria ayudaba a Kenny a ponerse de pie sobre el suelo.

— Tienes una contusión. Se te va a pasar, pero no hagas esfuerzo y tómatelo con calma…

Ahora sí, podía ver su cara, despejada por tener el cabello negro sujeto en una coleta. Kenny estuvo a punto de reírse, demasiado feliz de ver por fin a alguien. Era ella, tenía que ser ella. Ya iba a preguntarle por Stan y Kyle sin pensarlo demasiado, pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada: de pronto algo explotó detrás de ambos y apenas alcanzo a tirarlos a ambos al suelo y cubrir con su espalda a Wendy cuando otra explosión vuelve a iluminar todo. Alzó la cabeza, y descubrió que el KFC de enfrente estaba en llamas, pero no era un accidente. Lo supo cuando varios sujetos armados con metralletas y vestidos como en la película _Matrix_ salieron por la puerta delantera.

Se levantó, y trató ahora él de ayudar a Wendy a ponerse en pie. No tuvo oportunidad: escuchó una detonación y antes de que pueda reaccionar sintió como si algo lo taladrara rápidamente por la espalda y saliera por su pecho. Cayó de rodillas, temblando, mirando el agujero que dejó la bala.

 _No… otra vez no…_

Alguien le disparó.

Pudo sentir la familiar sensación de cómo se le iba el aire, y también como salía la sangre. Antes de caer al piso alcanzó a ver como se acercaban a ellos. Su vista se hizo borrosa.

… _duele…_

— ¡Vámonos, rápido!

Quería gritar, pero nada salía de sus pulmones. Volvió a sentir la caída al vacío. Y esa horrible sensación de desprenderse.

… _Todo comenzó a ponerse negro…_


	4. 2: Blade Runner, 2018 (I)

_**La serie South Park y Los Mitos de Cthulhu no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

 **Marvel's Mysterion**

 **II:**

 **BLADE RUNNER, 2018**

 **(Part I)**

-.-

Despertó de un golpe, tan bruscamente (y asustado) que pateó el aire y cayó de la cama, golpeándose con el suelo de madera cuya alfombra raída no atenuó nada la caída. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se sentía desorientado por las luces violetas y rojizas de un lounge y la música ambiental que apenas las paredes contenían.

¿Cama?

¿Música?

Desde el suelo, con cautela, miró a su alrededor. Aunque la única luz que tenía provenía del exterior, podía ver las paredes verdes, sus posters raídos, y su cama. El cuarto estaba sorpresivamente limpio y despejado, y aún más desgastado.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara. No podía ser. No podía aceptarlo. Tenía que ser una jodida pesadilla. Estuvo así, temeroso a abrir los ojos, casi temblando, negándose a aceptar que despertó donde acababa de despertar.

¡Estaba en su cuarto, donde dormía _de niño_!

Gimió de espanto, aun sin atreverse a quitarse las manos de la cara. ¡Maldita sea su suerte! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, no debió de volver a Colorado! ¡A la mierda Denver, a la mierda NASCAR, a la mierda su cumpleaños, a la mierda su…!

Sus manos bajaron, ahora por el horror. Se quedó viendo un punto muerto, horrorizado al recordar donde había dejado el _Thunderbird_.

Oh, mierda… ¡su auto!

Su auto, sus ahorros, su ropa y guitarra: todo lo que tenía en el cabrón mundo estaba en un estacionamiento de Denver. El auto lo había sacado del un basurero, pero lo había arreglado y cuidado por años, reemplazando pieza por pieza hasta que por dentro casi era nuevo. La pintura, con el águila, lo hacía vistoso. Y no sabía si estaba abandonado ese estacionamiento. Un ladrón solo tenía que romper un vidrio y ya estaría dentro de su auto, con el trasero sobre sus dos mil dólares. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

— ¡Alto, ahí!

Apenas escuchar la voz Kenny volteó hacia la puerta de su cuarto y aun en el suelo retrocedió hasta la cama, asustado. Un hombre le estaba apuntando con una pistola.

Alzó las manos en un segundo, apretando los ojos. El hombre que estaba en la puerta también estaba asustado, con los brazos temblando y la voz tan nerviosa que remarcaba su acento de Long Island.

— ¡No… no quiero disparar!

— ¡Genial, entonces no lo hagas!

— ¡Solo sal de aquí!

— ¡¿De mi casa?!

Eso era el colmo, que ni en la casa abandonada de sus padres pudiera quedarse. La indignación por toda esa situación pudo más y por fin abrió los ojos. Por las luces que entraban desde la ventana pudo por fin ver al hombre, que lo miraba igual de confundido. Aquel individuo era mayor, de cuarenta años, con el cabello castaño, y con sobrepeso. Pero lo que lo hacía inconfundible, era que con todo y la semioscuridad usaba unas gafas rectangulares oscuras. Solo faltaba el uniforme en lugar de esa chaqueta café y su pantalón gris.

— ¿Oficial Barbrady?

El hombre pestañeó, antes de por fin atar cabos. Un chico rubio, de ojos azules, diciendo que esta era su casa…

— ¿Kenny McCormick?

Bajó el arma. Kenny por fin bajó los brazos, y ambos se quedaron viendo, bastante sorprendidos aun por la extraña situación.

Cuando Kenny reaccionó intentó levantarse (gracias a Dios, aun tenía el cuerpo enredado en las sábanas) pero solo atinó a caer cuando se le doblaron las rodillas. Barbrady se acercó a él y lo sostuvo del tronco, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el oficial.

Kenny no tenía aun el ingenio para inventar algo en ese momento. No alcanzó a inventar una mentira creíble, y lo peor era que ni la verdad _iba a resultar creíble_. Afuera, la música aumentó de volumen.

— ¿Qué sucede afuera? — solo atinó a cambiar la conversación.

— Sodosopa. — Barbrady dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Sodo-qué?

Barbrady sentó a Kenny en su cama y luego fue a la ventana, donde corrió las cortinas. Estas estaban raídas, aun peor de lo que Kenny recordaba. Pudo ver que había partes de la ventana cubiertas con recortes de periódico. Todo a su alrededor era confuso. Sintió mucho frío, y se envolvió más con la sábana. Notó, por fin, que su cobertor verde ya no estaba. Barbrady se giró para verlo, y notó que no tenía ni ropa ni una mochila cerca.

— ¿No tienes que ponerte?

Kenny negó con la cabeza. Barbrady se fue por la puerta. Regresó a los pocos minutos, cargando en las manos algunas prendas de ropa dobladas y un par de tenis viejos.

— Esto es lo más chico que tengo. — las dejó sobre la cama, al lado de Kenny. — espero que te sirva.

Se fue y cerró la puerta, para dejarle espacio. Kenny recordaba a Barbrady como un oficial incompetente, pero también como alguien que cuidaba de los demás. Parecía que así era en este caso. Comenzó a desdoblar la ropa: todo era viejo y percudido, y le quedaba grande, pero era mejor que estar desnudo en pleno otoño en Colorado. Los tenis le quedaban grandes también. Hacía mucho que no tenía que usar cosas que no le quedaban. Si bien casi toda su ropa era de segunda mano, al menos le quedaba cómoda.

Salió de su habitación. La casa estaba oscura. Trató de encender la luz, pero esta no funcionaba. Caminó por el pasillo. El cuarto de Kevin y Karen estaba abierto. No pudo resistir el impulso y abrió la puerta. Todo, allí, estaba tal cual recordaba en apariencia. Incluso las camas aun tenían los cobertores. Pero la casa, aunque más deteriorada, nunca había estado tan limpia. Si, las ventanas estaban tapadas también con periódico, pero no había una lata de cerveza en el suelo. Ni siquiera había polvo.

Volvió al pasillo. Fue al cuarto de sus padres. Al abrir la puerta, por fin encontró algo más que solo deterioro: esa habitación la ocupaba alguien, y debía ser Barbrady. Ropa similar a la que le había prestado estaba doblada sobre la desvencijada pero pulcra cómoda, una batería y un cargador sobre la cómoda junto al estuche abierto de algo que parecía ser para las orejas, algunos zapatos viejos pero lustrados estaban alineados sobre la pared, y en esta colgaba el retrato de una mujer de complexión gruesa y cabello rizado castaño, con una sonrisa casi maternal resaltada por su vestido azul claro. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que había sobre la cama, acostado sobre su colcha verde: un enorme y viejo perro que levantó la cabeza cuando el adolescente entró, mirándolo con un ojo negro muy expresivo, mientras el otro permanecía cerrado. Tenía un collar azul y de este colgaba una plaquita con forma de insignia policial. Kenny entró, y estiró la mano para dejarlo oler el torso. El perro, en lugar de mostrarse receloso, olfateó su mano y luego restregó su cabeza con esta.

Kenny acarició su pelaje gris. En algunas partes la piel del canino era calva, y el animal se sentía frágil. Escuchó pasos, detrás suyo, y supo que Barbrady estaba mirándolos desde el marco de la puerta aun antes de verlo. Este se acercó y acarició la cabeza del canino.

— Niña buena. — su tono de voz se escuchaba más triste. Volteó a ver a Kenny. — Se llama Barney. Disculpa que usara tu cobija. No tenemos calefacción…

Kenny no recordaba que el oficial tuviera una mascota. Si lo pensaba bien, nunca había hablado realmente con él, incluso cuando por varios años fue el único policía en el pueblo. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, a todas sus cosas instaladas en ese cuarto, la casa limpia y cuidada lo más posible, pero con las facturas sin pagar, y tras años de vivir como okupa supo que Barbrady estaba haciendo lo mismo, _en su casa_. Eso explicaba por qué se había asustado y había reaccionado tan nerviosamente al ruido que hizo Kenny al caerse de la cama. Tampoco recordaba al hombre sin su uniforme, y este tampoco estaba presente ni siquiera entre la ropa doblada.

— ¿Ya no es policía?

Aun y con las gafas, pudo ver en la cara del policía un rostro lleno de vergüenza y devastación. Kenny puso una mano en su hombro.

— No quiero hablar de eso. — Barbrady murmuró, aun acariciando a su mascota.

Fue un largo rato en silencio, hasta que el estómago de Kenny rugió. Barbrady salió de su ensimismamiento y con una última caricia se separó de la perra.

— En la cocina tengo algunas sobras… — lo decía avergonzado, sabiendo que estaba ocupando la casa de los McCormick. Kenny sin embargo no lo culpaba.

Al llegar a la cocina vio Kenny una hielera, y sobre la encimera a algunas latas de sopa y atún, y un par de envases de sopa instantánea. Barbrady encendió la estufa, la cual estaba conectada a un tanque de gas pequeño. Al ver el tanque, Kenny retrocedió con las manos alzadas otra vez.

— ¡Eso es peligroso! — vio la cerilla que Barbrady había encendido. — ¡Detente!

Barbrady lo miró, confundido.

— Está bien conectado, no hay peligro. — y dio vuelta a la perilla…

…Kenny se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos extendidos, creyendo que iban a explotar en cualquier momento. Con el paso de los segundos abrió los ojos y bajó las manos: el ex oficial solo había puesto a hervir agua.

Kenny se dejó caer sobre una silla. Había creído que iba a morir en ese instante. Recordó como actuaba la maldición cuando era niño: de la nada, en el momento menos esperado. No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que Barbrady le preguntó si aun tenía frío. Kenny negó con la cabeza, y se mantuvo igual de silencioso hasta que la sopa instantánea estuvo lista y servida frente a él.

La devoró con un hambre que no sabía que tenía. No fue hasta que terminó, que volvió a mirar a Barbrady. Él comía la suya con mucha lentitud, masticando cada fideo varias veces. Kenny se dio cuenta de que lo poco que había era todo lo que tenía, y se sintió avergonzado. Barbrady se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, y levantó la cabeza, animado de por fin tener alguien con quien hablar mientras comía. Casi volvía a sentirse normal.

— ¿Cómo regresaste a South Park? — preguntó, intentando iniciar una conversación.

Kenny se removió en la silla. Seguía sin saber cómo responder a eso.

— No quiero hablar de eso. — respondió, de la misma manera que Barbrady lo había hecho para salir del percance.

Barbrady volvió a bajar la cabeza. Kenny, quien tampoco había podido convivir con mucha gente en su "casa" de Nueva York, adivinó que era lo que estaba pasando, y buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera decir o preguntar. Desde la ventana de la cocina también llegaban las luces y la molesta música que no paraba.

— ¿Qué hay afuera? — preguntó.

— Sodosopa. — volvió a decir, pero por fin captó que Kenny acababa de regresar y no debía saber que era lo que había pasado. Y, además, por fin tenía alguien con quien hablar. — Hace tres años, cuando el señor Garrison anunció que iba a ser presidente para sacar a todos los inmigrantes, todo Estados Unidos creyó que todos éramos iguales a él. La alcaldesa y el señor Marsh querían probar lo contrario, y para hacerlo construyeron una urbanización lujosa y moderna…

—… ¡En la parte pobre de la ciudad!

A Kenny ya le había pasado la gentrificación como una demoledora por encima cuando tuvo que abandonar su casa en Nueva York, pero esa era una ciudad llena de partes pobres. Su casa, al sur y casi en los límites del pueblo, siempre fue la más pobre, pero que hicieran un supermercado alrededor de esta ya se sentía como un insulto personal.

— Lo siento.

Barbrady lo dijo de corazón, en lugar de solo por convencionalismo social, calmando a Kenny. Ya no necesitaba mucha explicación, pero si verlo por sí mismo.

— Voy a salir. — Anunció.

-.-.-

Se frotó los brazos, buscando calor, antes de salir a la calle. Abrió la puerta de la calle, y ahora sin el atenuante de las (delgadas) paredes, escuchó con mayor fuerza la música que salía de todos los locales. Uno de ellos estaba, literalmente, sobre su cochera ( _Bi The Garage_ ). El esqueleto de un edificio, detrás de su casa, tenía una enorme manta amarilla que decía "Coming Soon". Ahora entendía por qué Barbrady había tapado todas las ventanas. Toda su casa, a los lados y por detrás, estaba rodeada de locales.

Quiso ver cómo estaba el pueblo. Volvió a entrar, para salir por el patio de su casa. Uno de los locales era un bar multinivel. Entró a _Soda Space_ , sorprendido de que no lo echaran por su ropa hasta que vio en una de las pantallas un comercial sobre "la vibrante convivencia de diferentes clases sociales". Se fue a la ventana antes de gritar furioso a la pantalla.

Quedó impresionado. Esto ya no era un pueblo: era una ciudad. Si, seguía siendo muy rural, y podía ver no solo la granja de vacas sino una plantación más al norte de South Park, tan grande que podía ver desde Sodosopa la extensión de los viñedos. Había más casas y nuevas casas, nuevos barrios, y hasta algunos edificios. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, atónito.

Necesitaba llegar a Denver por su auto y su dinero. Sin tener su guitarra para tocar y hacer dinero, decidió que tenía que encontrar a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran a llegar a dicha ciudad o le prestaran para el pasaje. Iba a ser incómodo, después de tantos años.

Pensó sus opciones. Eric solía ser más cercano a él en tercer grado, pero en cuarto se volvió insoportable e inestable, e iba a hacer toda clase de preguntas incómodas. Stan y Kyle eran su mejor opción para comenzar. Se inclinó sobre el balcón, tratando de encontrar con la vista sus casas. Aun recordaba a donde tenía que ir desde su casa, pero de niño todo parecía más grande. ¡Allí estaba, la casa de Kyle! Las dos eran verdes y muy parecidas, pero aun reconocía el camino a cada una. La casa roja de Butters también seguía allí. Pero la casa de Stan tenía un enorme letrero. Se inclinó más, tratando de leer desde esa distancia…

…Un mesero tropezó detrás de él, empujándolo, y sintió que resbalaba y apenas alcanzó a sujetarse del borde de la ventana. El mismo mesero lo jaló de la ropa para ayudarlo a regresar a la seguridad del suelo. Al pisarlo, por poco tropieza al sentir que se le doblaban las rodillas. Kenny se recargó en la pared, hiperventilando.

— ¿Está bien? — preguntó el mesero.

Oh no, no estaba bien. Tenía que salir de ese pueblo.

Bajó, sin decir nada, casi corriendo. Bajó la escalera de dos en dos escalones, tan rápido que casi cae. Tercer aviso.

Llegó a la calle. El viento casi invernal le hizo temblar. Se arrebujó en el suéter enorme de Barbrady, y comenzó a caminar a la casa de Stan.

-.-.-

Al llegar por fin pudo ver el letrero. " _Proud home of White People Renovating Houses_ ", junto a la fotografía de los señores Marsh, posando para la cámara. Tocó el timbre y se dispuso a esperar junto a la puerta, pero en su lugar escuchó una voz desde una bocina.

— Bienvenido — comenzó una voz electrónica femenina y bastante melódiosa. — Por favor, deje su solicitud para el show en el correo en su oficina postal más cercana. Recuerde enviarla también a nuestro correo electrónico y seguirnos en nuestras redes sociales…

— ¿Qué rayos…?

Apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

— Me llamo Kenny, era amigo de Stan Marsh…

— El hijo del señor Marsh se encuentra de viaje en Inglaterra, pero si gusta dejarle un mensaje...

¡¿Qué demonios?!

— ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

— Con Leslie Meyers, la asistente personal del señor Marsh.

Kenny se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

— Ahm… Leslie… ¿puedo hablar con el señor Marsh?

— Él y la señora Marsh se están preparando para una grabación, pero puedo agendar una cita.

— Bien. ¿Para cuando sería? — Kenny se recargó en el umbral de la puerta.

— Para el quince de noviembre.

¡Mierda! No, no tenía tanto tiempo.

— ¿Puede decirle que necesito verlo _ahora_?

— Lo siento, pero hoy estarán muy ocupados.

— Puedo acompañarlos en el camino.

— Estarán ocupados grabando un videoblog mientras conducen, lo siento.

Enardecido por la inamovible paciencia de Leslie y que el señor Marsh hubiera casi destruido su casa con un Sodosopa, Kenny comenzó a golpear la puerta, y cuando no funcionó, el vidrio de la ventana. Adentro se veía cajas y cajas de equipo de grabación y remodelación. Siguió tocando, decidido a entrar así tuviera que romper la ventana.

— Por favor, deténgase, o tendré que llamar a la policía.

Aunque lo dijo con la más dulce de las voces, aquella frase inmovilizó a Kenny en el segundo. Se dio la vuelta, y echó a correr.

-.-.-

Siguió caminando, ahora a la casa de Kyle. Seguía sin creer que fuera verdad que Stan estuviera fuera del país. Aunque Leslie sonaba muy convincente, algo no se sentía bien.

Al estar frente a la casa, también verde, tocó la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, ni de ninguna "asistente" ni de ninguna otra persona. Siguió tocando…

…La puerta se abrió, y cuando vio a la señora Broflovski creyó que se había abierto otra vez el infierno en la tierra: la mujer estaba en camisón, con el cabello desaliñado de tanto haberlo estirado con sus manos, la cara desencajada, y apenas salir gritó, con una ira asesina:

— ¡IIIIIKE!

Kenny gritó y salió corriendo, huyendo de la ira de la mujer.

-.-.-

No sabía que sacar de lo que había visto en ambas casas. Sin un centavo para poder al menos usar un teléfono público, siguió caminando, esperando tener mejor suerte con Butters. Al llegar a la puerta tocó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Siguió tocando.

Pasó media hora así. Se asomaba a la ventana y veía luces, pero a nadie caminando. Parecía que no estaban en casa, pero no tenía mejor opción que esperar a que regresaran. Se sentía humillante, pero no tenía opciones. Se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la puerta de entrada.

No entendía que había pasado en la casa de Kyle. Se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando darse un poco de calor en medio de tanto frío. Vio por una esquina a Barbrady, lo cual lo sorprendió.

— Allí estás… — al llegar a donde Kenny estaba, se apoyó en sus rodillas, cansado.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó Kenny, extrañado.

— No regresabas, así que me preocupé.

Kenny no supo cómo tomar aquello. Es decir, años de ocuparse de sí mismo sin responder a nadie lo hacía torpe para saber como tomarse que un adulto se preocupara por él. Barbrady se sentó junto a él, para recobrar el aliento.

— Buscaba a Butters. — Kenny explicó.

— Lo siento, pero los Stotch fueron a Hawaii. Creo que regresan en una semana.

— ¡¿Hawaii?!

Kenny había acompañado a Butters una vez a Hawaii, y casi se hubiera alegrado por él de no ser porque allí se iba su última esperanza. Comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la puerta, frustrado. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

— Lamento que no puedas saludarlo.

Kenny dejó caer su cabeza, recargándola con sus rodillas. Estaba ya desesperado y frustrado. No sabía cómo contar como llegó a South Park, pero tenía que compartir su problema.

— Perdí todo lo que tenía cuando llegué a la casa. En el camino dejé mi auto estacionado en Denver. — por fortuna, el ex oficial no preguntó como era que un menor de edad tuviera un auto propio. — Allí está mi dinero y todo lo que tengo, y cada minuto que estoy aquí es un minuto en que puedo perderlo.

Se quedó con la cabeza en las rodillas, agobiado.

— Sé lo que es no tener dinero. — Barbrady seguía sentado, junto a él. — Ayer tuve que empeñar mi teléfono. No sé cuantos días me duraran los cincuenta dólares…

¿Cincuenta?

Alzó la cabeza. Con eso podía pagar un pasaje de autobús a Denver. Si el _Thunderbird_ aun seguía allí, podía regresarle rápidamente el dinero.

— ¿Podría prestarme el dinero? — Sabía, bien que lo sabía, que le estaba pidiendo demasiado. — Si vamos a Denver, podría devolvérselo. — Si iban juntos, así podría darle una garantía de que se lo regresaría.

Barbrady dudó. Eran sus últimos cincuenta dólares, y los iba a tener que usar pronto en la medicina de Barney. Pero Kenny lo necesitaba, y aunque hacía años que no lo veía, sabía que si era el mismo niño de antes, no iba a estafarlo.

— Está bien. Podemos ir a la estación de autobús…

Kenny respiró aliviado. No esperaba solución, ni un consejo útil. Solo esperaba tener el alivio de desahogarse. Pero por un afortunado milagro, ahora tenía la oportunidad de recobrar su automóvil. Pareció que la fortuna volvía a favorecerle.

Solo tenía que llegar hasta Denver, y luego huir de Colorado. Y rezar para que nada sucediera en el intermedio. Aunque, con su suerte...


End file.
